Don't You Worry Child
by PenguinLee.n.Paul
Summary: "Rozene Tadewi was on her mother's hip. their raven black hair whipped around by the wind, each strand felt like a sting to thier russet skin. The man at the stairs gripped the worn out railing,metal creaking in protest. "So it's true' His dark brown eyes eyeing his ex-lover, whom was gripping the child for dear life. "Yes, Paul." "Leah." He growled, the metal snapped in two.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

_2Years Ago_

_She watched him gently scrape his fingernails across her abdomen, sighing contently at the slight pressure in her belly. He smiled sadly knowing this will be the last time they will ever touch each other. His Imprintee waiting for him to go home. Her head turned staring at the full moon,wishing to be able to phase to run. But the cast in her ankle to knee will make highly impossible for her and incredibly painful. Plus with the life secretly growing in her womb, her body had been on temporally lockdown, her silver wolf waiting for nine months to pass._

_"Rachel is waiting. You should go." Her Voice broke the silence that overtook her bedroom of her silent house. Her younger brother on patrol or likely at Angela Webber's home. His heavy sigh made her head turn to curiously look at him, he sat up on his knees, his black hair sticking every where from the constant hand that will run through it every day."It will be harder in the morning Paul."_

_"Let it." Paul Lahote gently climbed over his lover, his forearms keeping him from falling on her body."I can't go home. Everytime I'm there Jacob Looks at me like I'm such a burden Lee,"_

_Six months ago on Jacob Black's Imprintee's Renesmee's "17" birthday Rachel had visited to meet her future in law when she had bumped into Paul. Their eyes had connected and Paul knew he had imprinted but scurried away to get away from the dull throb in his heart. Not from the imprinting but his secret lover's pain that etched her face when she saw the whole thing. Jacob had been furious, Bill, one of the Quileute's Council tried not to worry of his second oldest daughter dating La Push's resident man-whore and hothead. Only now not just dating-__marrying __in just a little few months. And her bestfriend, the maid of honor, was pregnant of this man's child secretly and leaving in such a few short hours to leave all this mess behind her._

_"Trust me Paul, Your ANYTHING but a burden. I love you, but go home."_

_"Leah," Paul's voice trailed off when Leah had shot him an icy glare. He Sighed;yet again. He nodded and laid a chaste kiss, after he leaned down to her mouth, to her lips and got up. Putting on his cargo shorts he looked at Leah Clearwater before stepping out of her window and jumping down the tree by her window/_

_Leah Stepped out of her bed the sheet delicately wrapped around her torso, looking out the window towards the full moon, Leah knew this was for the best._

**Hey!**

**This Is My First Fanfic, A Sorta Three Shot of My Second Favorite Couple!3**

**So, Review.**

**Next Update Longer and Not A Flashback!**

**-Griselle**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS~**

**TO:**

**Blackwater-fan07: Fanfic does really need MORE Paul and Leah Fictions!:)**

**Inosolan: Hope you enjoy chapter one!**

**NaeNaelu: Imprint really sucks! And There will be more Paul Leah And Rozene in the future.**

**ladyGwendolyn: I love PxL ship! And for everyone are usually a more Jacob and Leah ship. And for the ending you'll just have to find out!:)**

_**Chapter One of 'DYWC'**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

Rachel Black-Lahote smiled down at her husband of two-almost three- years, her smile bright with adoration and love,"So have you heard?"

Paul looked up; the imprint bond loved her while the reality left in his mind, had dread towards her, hatred."No, what?" Rachel rolled her eyes impatiently at her husband. Annoyance scarred on her face,"Babe I not friends with Emily." Rachel climbed off Paul, running a hand through her brown locks. Dressing quickly into a summer dress, Rachel looked at Paul. A hand on her waist, a thin eye brow arched.

"Leah came back with some kid. A two year old." Paul shot up and looked at Rachel, his chocolate colored eyes eyeing her for any signs of lying,"She came back for Seth's wedding to Angela and also her father's memorial. Oh and Sue and that leech's father." Paul scrambled out of bed, dressing calmly, trying so hard not to fume at the idea of HIS Leah having another man's child.

"How old is the kid babe?" Paul forced himself to sound calm and nicely ask the question, when Rachel yet again rolled her eyes, Paul gritted his teeth.

"The baby was born around August 12. So, two. Why?"

"PAUL!WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!"

* * *

Leah Clearwater stopped the car in front of the single red house in La Push. Smiling at the fresh wave of memories that invaded her mind. Abruptly her smile faded at the last one;

_BED...PAUL...SHEETS TANGLED...LEAH...GOODBYE._

Leah shook her head, and turned her body sideways to see how the premature two year old was. Rosalie Hale was cooing at the toddler, Rozene giggling at the funny faces Rose made at her. Leah smiled at the picture. Rose was there as a kick-your-ass-if-you-breakdown-on-me, help, friend, and godmother to Rozene.

"We are officially back from your Home Of Doom Rose!" Leah announced, unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the drivers door. She smelled the salty air hint with the burnt sugar smell but Leah gotten used to it all. Rosalie followed suit with a fussing Rozene, she handed her to Leah who buried her head into the crook of her 24 year old mother.'Hey, Rose what did Alice say about Port Angeles. That little pixie blabbers too much I don't even understand it half of the time. Ro-"

She followed Rose's line of sight seeing the familiar frame of a man she tried to get over. And tried she did. Dating a doctor was a lot of help. But her mind constantly compared him to what Dr. Richard Miller was not. He didn't have Paul's annoying habit of slapping her ass at any giving chance, kissing her like she was the only girl in the world(well tried since the imprinting incident at Nessie's party.), or his determine to TRY to get what he wanted out of Leah.

Leah replaced Rozene onto her side as she saw Paul head down the creaking old porch steps and stop on the third step. Rozene Tadewi was on her mother's hip. Their raven black hair whipped around by the wind, each strand felt like a sting to thier russet skin. The man at the stairs gripped the worn out railing,metal creaking in protest.

"So it's true' His dark brown eyes eyeing his ex-lover, whom was gripping the child for dear life.

"Yes, Paul."

"Leah." He growled, the metal snapped in two. They both ignored Rose's presence until she grabbed Rozene, and muttered something of being at the back of the Clearwater home."You hid my child! She's MINE! And you HID her from me!" Leah looked down at the pavement in shame as Paul shook his head in disbelief,"I could have helped. I would have break the imprint."

Leah lifted her head after a minute of silence and saw he was right in front of her, warmth spilling off him in pleasurable waves."Paul? You have a kid, Benjamin?..If ANYTHING happened to them and you can only save who would it be? Your imprint's son or you child made out of affection."

"Benjamin." Paul said without missing a beat.'Fuck. Lee,I didn't mean that please. She's my kid."Paul cupped Leah's face in his calloused hands.

"You can meet her. But...please don't do anything out of stupidity. Oh I must warn you," Leah and Paul headed behind the house as they turned to corner they notice a Rozene running around grabbing dandelions while Rose and Embry fought over who to play with her.'Call imprinted on her.

Paul narrowed her eyes at Embry but turned at the little girl who now ran towards her mother who bend down to her level. Leah hugged Rozene smiling widely at the little girl. Paul studied the toddler and notice she had his lips and eyes while everything else was Leah's. He couldn't help but notice that Benjamin looked nothing like him. His hair shades lighter than his and Rachel's combined, his lips and nose weren't his but a combination of Rachel."Tell me all about her?"

"Rozene Tadewi. Which means-"

"Rose Wind in Native tongue." Paul interjected,"Birthday on August 12."

Leah huffed,"Danm you Rachel. Anyways. Rose and Embry are her godparents. Yes Embry since he had imprinted on her exactly the day of her birth. Also she's two months premature."

"Momma." Leah and Paul looked at the human they had created and smiled. Pau picked a stray dandelion by his shoe clad foot and handed it to his baby girl.

"I'm..Paul" He forced out, a pain in his chest as the little girl smiled widely at him.

"Roze, and Thyank yhou Missther"


End file.
